


Exposed voice, exposed heart

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Roseali Week 2017 [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alisha the assassin, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I've tried integrating it into the canon Zestiria story as best I could, Implied Smut, Role Reversal AU, Rose the princess, Roseali Week 2017, partially canon complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Alisha has been contracted to assassinate Rose. It turns out that won't be so easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have long waited to reveal this one, since it's been a while since I wrote it. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

The dinner room of Chancellor Bartlow’s was shrouded in darkness, only the light from two candles illuminating the chancellor himself and the outlines of several of the Scattered Bones. Alisha found herself disliking the portly old man on sight, but she knew not to let personal views or distaste cloud her judgement. He wanted the Scattered Bones for a contract on a life, and his reasons must have been good enough to do so. It was widely known that a person should never go to the Scattered Bones without having those reasons.

It never ended well otherwise.

„What is it you want from us?” asked Eguille through his mask. He was to lead the conversation tonight, as the one with the most experience aside from her. She trusted others as much as him, but, for tonight, someone with an even stronger air of an charisma was going to be needed.

„Princess Rose is leading this nation to ruin. My intention is to stop her from succeeding.” he replied, smiling wickedly. Maybe it was Alisha’s imagination, but there was something off about the smile and his eyes, something sinister which she did not like.

„How is she doing so?”

„She is doing everything in her power to stop Hyland from finally dealing with the Rolance Empire once and for all. Her stance on it is such that, if she is succesful, Rolance is just going to massacre and conquer Hyland. They have been doing nothing but harrassing and raiding our borders for years even though we have been at peace, and have even sent personal assassins for our young King. If you do not believe me, the evidence is already laid out before me.”

Alisha stepped right behind Eguille to judge the evidence for herself. Sure enough, there was a mountain stack of reports from border villages, and even some towns further into Hyland territory. Some of them reported about bands of soldiers under the Rolance crest attacking and plundering wherever they went. Alongside those, there were reports of supplies going missing only seemingly to reappear out of nowhere in princess Rose’s hands, possible connections between her and several Rolance dignitaries, and a used dagger bearing Rolance’s crest enveloped in a piece of paper which read „Your target is the King of Hyland. Eliminate him.”

„Satisfied?” asked Bartlow, his voice laced with menace and impatience.

„Not yet.” replied Eguille. „The princess has done some things to obstruct the looming war, that much is certain. But, there is no definite proof here that her efforts are what is going to cause such an apocalyptic scenario.”

The chancellor smiled widely and pulled out two letters from his sleeves. „I had hoped what I presented already would be enough, but I have fortunately expended a great deal to acquire these letters and kept them should I need them. The first one that I am giving to you details the war plan of Rolance Empire for their invasion of Highland; the second is princess Rose’s personal correspondence with one of the knights of her personal guard, describing how,” he coughed, and then spoke in a derisive imitation of the way a young woman would speak, „frigging stupid this war they are planning is.” Bartlow spoke no more, evidently satisfied with what was already said.

The letters did contain what the chancellor said they would contain. Alisha knew they had the information necessary to judge the... _request_ positively. However, even through this short conversation, the level of unease she felt around Bartlow increased to an even higher degree. Although he spoke with conviction, that did not necessarily mean he was speaking the truth. From what Alisha knew about him(mostly word of mouth on the streets and the servant talk in the palace), she was sure he would easily go so far as to forge evidence he needed to achieve his goals. However, she could think about that later. Now, she had to make a choice.

Alisha gave the slightest of nods, meant only to be noticed by him, to Eguille, who immediately gave the letters back to Bartlow and said:

„We are satisfied. The Scattered Bones will accept the contract on princess Rose’s life.” With that, they disappeared immediately into the shadow as if they were ghosts.

From the mansion, they made their way back across the side-streets and rooftops of Ladylake to their hideout. Ladylake was a lively city, even though it was night and the times were not as good compared to even ten years ago. People were milling about and passing through the streets illuminated by streetlamps, and the Scattered Bones had to be careful not to be spotted. The night was, fortunately, moonless and with few stars shining, making it very easy to pass by undetected to the hideout.

The long, square wooden building, however, didn’t look like an assassin’s hideout. In fact, it was a warehouse for the goods they traded in as Sparrowfeathers - but it was also their base of all operations in Ladylake, either merchant or assassin. Even now, Alisha smiled a bit at how good of an idea that was. Who would even think the most famous merchant guild in the world, and especially their prim-and-proper leader Alisha, were also the most fearsome assassins in the world?

When they arrived, Alisha sent them all immediately to rest. There was a lot of work to be done not just for tomorrow, but for the next whole week. All of them had left soon enough for their respective cots, except for Eguille, who was lounging around at the table, switching between looking at Alisha and his half-filled glass of wine.

„What’s on your mind, Eguille?” asked Alisha, almost certain she already knew what he was thinking. He looked at her with a stoic face, but his voice betrayed his worry.

„I know how you feel about matters like war and peace. Are you certain you will be able to pull through with this contract?”

Her guess was right. Fortunately, she knew it would be easy to assuage his fear.

„We have a contract, but we also have our honor.”

The lines on Eguille’s face eased a bit. He simply nodded, accepting her statement as explanation enough, and went to his own cot.

If only it was enough for Alisha herself. She had tried to sleep, going into her bed just after Eguille left from the common room, but the thoughts stampeding through her head like elephants on a warpath were too much to let her rest. It was like they wanted her to feel every single fear of hers as acutely as possible, filling the air around her with something like a heavy mist from which it was impossible to see through.

She needed some fresh air.

There was a perch on the window of what counted as the warehouses attic, and was the place Alisha loved to go whenever she wanted the nicest view of Ladylake as she could possibly get from this side of town. She could see the tall spires of the Sanctuary of the Sacred Blade and the round domes of the Roundtabel Palace, as well as the monumental inner and outer walls stretching for miles, the space in between filled with so many houses and people, people who probably slept soundly at night with only normal things to worry about.

Hers, however, were of the kind that most people would balk at thinking; then again, most people didn’t like thinking about killing, not even for the noblest of causes. Alisha was not thinking about that either, but about the person who she was arranged to kill, and all she knew about her.

The same way she knew of Bartlow’s _reputation_ , she had heard quite a lot of talk of Rose, the steadfast but erratic princess of Hyland. She was touted as quite the persona - always working for what she believed was right; generous, but not to a fault, and was said to have many favors she could use at the moment she wished; her military prowess was said to be of such a high asset, if she was not opposed to the war, she would have been the leader of the war; last, but not least, she was said to be a beautiful woman, and if her standing was higher, a match for her would quite possibly had already been sealed.

Alisha knew better than to put trust in such stories(except for the last one - she had seen the princess once, a long time ago, and was sure that she was indeed beautiful). People could easily front as good and kind while hiding their true personality on the inside, all the while thinking they were righteous and divine.

Alisha would have to meet the princess to determine the truth.

However, Rose was not the only variable Alisha had to consider. The whole of Hyland seemed almost desperate for a war, as if one terrible thing could, if resulted in victory, alleviate their burdens. Their desperation was palpable - if Hyland hadn’t had vast food reserves, expertly stored for times of hardship, the whole country would already have been on the verge of a widespread famine. Even a small ray of hope from something so catastrophic as a war was not a feeling to discard.

The situation in Rolance was pretty much the same. If one side won, it would mean that the side that lost would lose even the little hope it may have left.

And there was herself, the leader of the Scattered Bones, as unwilling to take a life as the first time she had done it. She was quite possibly the strangest person to be at the head of a group of assassins - thoroughly against killing, thoroughly earnest and willing to believe in the goodness of people, thoroughly pacifist... Right now, though, the last part was what was troubling her the most. Alisha had accepted a contract on the person that was the most hell-bent on stopping the war from happening, and she couldn’t stop herself from finding that admirable by itself. With so many powerful people advocating for war, whole nations wanting the bloodshed to start, to stand up to them was quite the courageous thing to do.

Her reason, however, couldn’t stop from pointing out that, sometimes, even something as bad as a war had to happen so that something new and better could be built out of it. Alisha disliked pragmatism the same way someone disliked an important cousin - she had to tolerate and accept it if she was to be what she was now, no matter how much she _knew_ everyone deserved a chance to live, a chance to redeem themselves. That was what made every single kill especially painful for her; they would never get a chance at being better again.

Alisha sighed into the night, looking at the specks of stars hanging in the night sky. This whole thing was a mess, one that would only be resolved when the time to fulfill or discard her contract came. Knowing that wasn’t really helpful, unfortunately, so she continued looking at the stars, trying to count them until distinguishing one from the other became next to impossible.

\-----------------------

There was a light coming from somewhere that Alisha couldn’t see, and someone’s strong hands carrying her. She was too tired to open her eyes or move. Suddenly, she realized she was being laid down on a bed, and through her hazy mind, Alisha realized she had again slept at the attic perch and was carried to her bed by Eguille. She wanted to thank him, but the moment her head met the pillow, sleep overtook her as if a shroud was laid over her.

\-----------------------

The whole city of Ladylake was abuzz with activity, as was predicted given that the Festival of the Sacred Blade was to begin soon. A lot of things needed to be prepared - from the extra marketplaces, prettying up the establishments to finishing the renovation of the Sanctuary - which meant even more people than usual in the city. It was heartwarming for Alisha to see her city this alive.

A long time passed since she had seen it that way.

Alisha didn’t have time to reminisce, unfortunately. The Sparrowfeathers as a whole had to set up shop in the grandest of the marketplaces in Ladylake, just outside of the Sanctuary. She had to check in with all of her trading contacts so their wares would be guaranteed to be of the best quality and the best price for value. While doing so(alongside Rosh, who was decided to be her main assistant for today while the rest gathered information), she had to keep a close ear to gather rumors and information about Princess Rose. It was not going to be one of the toughest jobs by a mile, but Alisha was sure she was going to need a lot of rest tonight.

There was a lot of work to do. Rest could wait.

\-----------------------

They gathered back in the warehouse in the evening to find out what they learned. It wasn’t really difficult to gather rumors of princess Rose’s current activities, as she was still a very popular princess. After what was apparently a quiet week for her, mostly staying in her manor in the upper part of Ladylake, the princess had decided to go into Aroundight Forest on her own. „She’s always in search for this treasure or the other,” was what the people said, shaking their heads at their young princess. No one knew what she was searching for this time, though, and there was a lot of speculation amongst the higher ranks that it was a ruse for whatever goal she had in mind at the moment.

„Alright.” Alisha spoke, reaching her decision. „We need for someone to keep an eye on her. While it might not be a bad idea by itself to set up some sort of an ambush for her, I’d first like to see for myself what kind of a person she is. No bloodshed for now; is that understood?”

„Yes.” was the unanimous reply.

„Good. Any volunteers?”

Lunarre, the brown-haired youth of an uneasy smile, stepped up. „I would like to be the one to track the princess. I have always had a certain _liking_ for tracking people, and I am very good at it.”

Alisha nodded, even though her mind hesitated for a second. „Do you wish to start with your mission immediately, or do you think it would be prudent to wait until morning?”

„It would be my pleasure to start immediately.” he replied, his smile wide. There was something slightly unnerving about his smile - so much resembling an evil fox - which made Alisha look at him suspiciously every single time... but, he has been more than useful as a member of the guild, for all his transgressions.

„Then the issue is resolved, for now. Go, Lunarre, and keep us updated, and _do not fail_. This is your last chance.” Alisha turned to the others. „The rest of us should get some rest now.”

With a bow, everyone except for Alisha retreated from the meeting room. Instead of going straight to bed as well, she watched Lunarre go off in the direction of the forest until he disappeared behind a particularly large building. Maybe she shouldn’t have doubted someone who had proven to be as loyal as Lunarre in as many years as they had been a part of the Scattered Bones... she certainly never doubted any of the rest. Talfryn, Felice, Rosh, Eguille - Alisha knew she could count on them with absolute certainty.

So where was this doubt about Lunarre coming from?

Eh, it was probably because he was not originally a part of the Scattered Bones, still an outsider even if he was ‘recruited’ shortly after they had formed. Alisha disliked how still thought of him in that way, and resolved, once and for all, to banish those thoughts. Besides, what was important right now was him fulfilling his mission...

And Alisha fulfilling hers.

\-----------------------------

It had been six days since both the princess and Lunarre left for Aroundight Forest, and no word of what either was doing back. Alisha was beginning to be truly worried; neither was it characteristic of the princess to keep her activities unknown, nor was Lunarre’s silence either.

Fortunately, her business for today was concluded early, with her last few contacts arriving surprisingly early with their deliveries. There was still a special delivery she was going to have to deal with very early tomorrow with Eguille, but, for now, she decided to take a walk and enjoy being in the city. Not that she could be completely relaxed - only fools let their guard down so easily in a city such as this. Even so, Alisha could enjoy walking on the paved streets of the capital city of Hyland, taking in the familiar sights she almost never had the time to enjoy.

The grand Sanctuary of the Sacred Blade should be more than a landmark she passed with her eyes before returned to work - it was a marvelous cathedral, twice as tall as the highest walls in Ladylake, made of the finest stone and with exquisite arches. Alisha sighed. The Sanctuary was only one of the many, many places she wished she could visit and properly, thoroughly investigate. Reflexively, she moved to her back pouch to take out the Celestial Record before the empty space reminded her it wasn’t there.

It took Alisha a couple of minutes to move the hand away from the pouch and start walking again.

Her copy of the Celestial Record was something of an heirloom, given to her by her caretaker when she was quite young. Alisha cherished the now well-worn book the way a person cherished their love for another - with the greatest passion. However, she hadn’t had the time to read it in years, so it stayed safe, hidden alongside her belongings.

Alisha still wished that, at least for today, she had it with her.

With those thoughts on her mind, she wasn’t paying attention to where her feet were taking her. It was a slight shock when Alisha realized there were no walls or houses around her, just a bridge and the sun shining over the mountains in the distance, lower on the horizon than last time she noticed it. Fortunately, there was not a scratch on her body nor did any of her possessions go missing from her body, but that didn’t make Alisha feel much better. What a fool she was to let her guard down so and let herself get engulfed in her own thoughts so! Slip-ups like this were exactly what she couldn’t afford to make. If any of her companions were here with her, she’d never hear the end of it. It was best for her to make her way back to the warehouse before anyone she knew spotted her.

Just as Alisha was about to turn, however, she spotted a rather unusual figure moving in the crowd on the bridge. Although they were a slight distance away from Alisha, she could clearly see them - equipped in full armor, aside from the missing helmet, and their uniform was not a standard Hyland blue, but a custom dark red and black one with golden details. It was a pretty piece of work. Alisha could guess who was wearing it now, but she wanted to be sure.

Pretending to be a bored bystander just enjoying the view over the lake, Alisha watched carefully for the strangers’ arrival. More details popped up as they got closer. The armor they were in was not in pristine condition - there was no shine to it, with little dents dotted at various points. The uniform was in no better shape. Still, the authority in their walk, hidden behind a lax stance, radiated from them like an aura. People around them felt it, making it easy for them to pass through the otherwise crowded bridge.

When they reached near where Alisha was standing, there was no more doubt about it. That was princess Rose in the flesh, exactly as she remembered her - plainly styled shoulder-length hair the color of cherries, two golden bands put on two strands of her hair; light blue eyes with so much life behind them; the slightest cat-lip, unnoticeable unless you were very observant. If Alisha hadn’t had her composure, she was sure she would have been staring at the gorgeous princess with heart eyes.

_So, the princess is finally back, just in time for the start of the Sacred Blade Festival. A coincidence, or a planned move? Such timing rarely speaks in favor of coincidences, but many stranger things have happened in the world. If it was deliberate, on the other hand..._

Alisha watched the princess disappear back into the crowds, the Diphda family coat of arms proudly displayed at her back. In her mind, Alisha was adjusting the intentions she had previously in her mind. She would have to find out who and what exactly this princess was... tonight.

And where the frigging hell was Lunarre?

\----------------------

The lazy half-moon was high up in the night’s sky when Talfryn spotted Rose leaving the Roundtabel Palace. Alisha gave them the signal to get in their places around the manor courtyard and wait. Although she wished she could do this by herself, but it was one of the rules of the guild that everyone had to be presented in a situation such as this.

Putting on her own mask, Alisha assumed her position in the shadows outside the nearest manor. Following her targets into their homes like an apparition was one of the more successful tactics she had employed. Not one target hadn’t covered in fear at an entrance like that. Alisha disliked the dramatics of it, but it was certainly better than just jumping out of the shadows. That one was both amateur and cliche, and Alisha dispatched the last assassins that tried to do it to her with ease.

The princess, however, was walking back to her home without any guards or any indication she was uncomfortable. Alisha shook her head. The girl was either a fool... or was confident enough in herself she could fend off anything the world could throw at her.

In all honesty to herself, Alisha hoped it was the second option.

Exactly when princess Rose pushed open the front gate of her manor, Alisha stepped in behind her, making her presence known, but did nothing else except exude as much menace as she could muster for the act. The princess walked to the front door of her house as if nothing was happening, and every step she took was like someone was poking at Alisha’s head, doubt at what was happening gnawing at her with even higher intensity. Thankfully, the princess turned around and flashed Alisha a very wide smile, as if she was holding all the cards already.

„Come on out, everyone! I know you are hiding around here somewhere.”

The Scattered Bones were far too disciplined to move, a fact Alisha was grateful for. She had to give it to the princess - not only was she not a fool, she was an extremely competent woman.

„I am impressed. Not many can stand in the presence of the Scattered Bones and act like they were receiving friends for tea.”

The princess laughed, the sweet, musical quality of it echoing through the air.

„Well, I am not your run-off-the-mill princess, that’s for sure. Actually, I almost missed that you guys were here, but even the best assassins leave some tells. More importantly, I know I can take the best the Scattered Bones have to offer and win.”

„Is that so?” asked Alisha, hiding the admiration she held from her voice. „Let’s see if that holds true then.”

In two steps, she passed the distance between her and the princess, striking at her with her signature dagger. Rose deflected the attack with ease with her own dagger and jumped away, again leaving some space between them. She brandished another dagger and settled into a fighting stance. Alisha looked at the princess with the patience and concentration born from innumerable battles, trying to spot her opponent’s next move. The princess was doing much the same, evident from the focus in her brilliant blue eyes.

Perhaps it was unnecessary to fight when she had only come to talk, but no one challenged the Scattered Bones in quite such a fashion as princess Rose just did; and, if she was asking for the best, well... Alisha was certainly glad to give her exactly that.

Despite being at a disadvantage - she never carried her preferred spear onto missions like this because it was so cumbersome - Alisha was the one who attacked again trying to land a flurry of blows, all of them deflected, before quickstepping to the side, expecting a blow in retribution. It never came, so she pressed her attack, trying to find the weakness in the intricate defensive web the princess weaved around herself. The speed with which the princess carried herself in the fight was one Alisha knew only one other person to possess - herself. For every frontal strike, every jab at her side or an underhanded slice that would have been the end of even a shade less skillful fighter, the princess always had her daggers in the right place at the right time.

It was incredible! Alisha hadn’t experienced this much elation in a fight - more of a dance, if she was truthful - in her whole life; she found more beauty in it than even in the Celestial Record. Nothing in the world existed aside from their blades, their faces, and the moonlight.

The dance was not to last, however. Something shifted in Rose stance, the slightest difference in body language, that indicated she didn’t want to continue only defending. It was also an opportunity for Alisha to cut through her web, even though such proposition was foolish at best and downright suicidal at worst. She had already risked a lot by not assassinating Rose outright, though. A little more risk was nothing at this stage.

When Rose jumped behind her, Alisha was ready. She blocked the dagger aiming for her left side with her gauntlet as she turned to face Rose and struck at her now-exposed neck. Instead of slicing through, she stopped the dagger right when it met the skin, and, at the same time, felt a blade at her own neck.

Alisha looked straight at Rose, trying to catch her breath as the cold from the dagger seemed to spread through her whole body. From her expression and the same unwavering stare, Alisha was certain Rose was mirroring her actions. Now was the time to talk. Both of them had everything to lose and everything to gain; it was easier to find both honesty and dishonesty when your own life was at stake.

„Why are you so against the war?” asked Alisha as her breath calmed down.

„Sheesh, and I thought I was blunt. I assume this is also the part where, if I lie to you, I am as good as dead, right?”

Alisha nodded.

„Let’s get to it then. For starters, I really hate war. It is something politicians do to screw over the common people so they could get even richer and even fatter. It is never war that helps the people; it is always peace. I hate seeing people being hurt, especially without need or a cause, and if I can prevent that, then I should do everything in my power to do so.” Rose chuckled.

„That is something only an idealist would say, though.” _It really was_ , thought Alisha, _although I understand that better than she might think_. „But, I am not a blind idealist. Maybe I do have a grudge against prissy nobles who care nothing about those they consider beneath them, and maybe I do want to save as many as I can, even though I know I can’t. In the end, however, what is certain is that both Hyland and Rolance will bleed each other to death, as it happened every time our two countries fought. Every single war, every battle, every death that has ever happened between us only deepened the centuries-long grudge.”

The princess looked into the sky and sighed.

„I guess Bartlow finally decided I was enough of a nuisance to his grandiose, idiotic plans that he hired you.”

There was not a single hint of deception in her words. If anything, she sounded just like a normal girl in a situation she didn’t want to be in, but pushed on because it was the right thing to do.

Alisha removed her mask slowly, as if she was in a ceremony, and removed her dagger from Rose’s neck. What she was about to say could have been said without revealing her face, but if Rose was honest, then Alisha wanted to be fully honest as well.

„As of now, the contract on your life is redacted, princess Rose. Your words, your actions and your skill have made me realize the truth of the matter. It would go against our honor to kill you. Not only that,”Alisha said, coming in closer to Rose and lowering her voice, „I feel like our honor demands that we offer our help, if you so require it.”

Rose stared at Alisha dumbfounded, like she had just seen a dragon and couldn’t process it. She recovered quickly, though, sheathing her own daggers and saying in a low voice:

„Huh. I can definitely say I didn’t expect any of this at all.”

„Believe me, I am as surprised as you are.”

„Agreed. It’s not every day you find out the leader of the most fearsome guild of assassins is a very strong and pretty woman, or that she’d offer to help a low-rung princess like me, despite the fact such association will definitely bring you the ire of the council.”

„Better help you to stop a war than Bartlow to wage it.” Alisha replied with venom in her voice.

„While I concur,” Rose said, chuckling all the while, „how exactly can you help me, though? I’m pretty sure you don’t want me asking you to assassinate people.”

„Of course not, but this is not the time or place to discuss.” Alisha replied, moving in even closer to Rose, noticing how nice she smelled even through the sweat of their fight. „Look for us in the city tomorrow. We won’t be hard to find.” she whispered in Rose’s ear.

Alisha motioned for the Scattered Bones to go. She wished she hadn’t had to be this dramatic, but even the walls of the noble district had eyes and ears, and this conversation had to be kept as private as possible. As she jumped away from the princess into the dark streets of Ladylake, her companions spreading out to avoid detection, she gave one last look to the princess. Their eyes locked in the moment; Alisha realized Rose was watching her every move as they left, mouth slightly open in a smile. Even though they were at a distance, it struck Alisha just how gorgeous she found Rose to be, how much she enjoyed getting as close to her as she had.

It was almost like she used business as an excuse to be almost as close to her that their faces could touch.

Alisha banished the thought from her head, though she couldn’t stop the heat appearing on her cheeks. Whatever she felt for the princess was irrelevant. Their paths in life were different; sure, maybe they crossed right now, but Alisha was certain they would go their separate ways once this was all over. Not looking back again, Alisha made her way through the city, going for the fastest route to the warehouse.

She still felt Rose’s scent until sleep came over her that night.

\------------------------------------

_Timeskip to before heading out to Elysia for the final battle_

For a master in patience when waiting for her target to arrive, Alisha sure was nervous like a crushing schoolgirl now. Maybe it was the fact that it was something far different from an assassination target that was making her fiddle with her clothes and sigh in anticipation, standing as she was at the terrace of the inn, leaning at the railing and watching at the city gates.

_Maybe? More like undeniably true. I just can’t wait until Rose finally arrives._

Alisha picked out a good time to meet in Marlind. A few pink and purple clouds hung high in the dusk sky above the Great Tree, a few bright stars already visible even though it wasn’t quite night yet. Flowers were beginning to bloom - the bark of the Great Tree was covered in scores of lilacs and verbenae, and the whole city was full of many others too - adding a sweetness to the air Alisha didn’t expect. Marlind as a whole was nigh-unrecognizable from the nightmare that was the plague; it felt alive.

The anticipation was becoming a bit too much, though. Alisha’s doubts about the whole situation rose stronger with each passing second. For all her years of leading the elite assassin group of the continent, it was nothing compared to facing the person she most wished to see in the whole world and confessing the whole mess of feelings dedicated to her. There weren’t going to be many other chances to do so. Alisha was going to go with Sorey and the Seraphim to confront the Lord of Calamity. Returning from such a mission would be as much beyond a miracle as the stars shining above her were beyond her reach.

Alisha had to tell Rose, if only so she could go into the last battle without regrets.

The others understood. Sorey and Mikleo better than the rest, Alisha imagined, given their closeness. They were borderline pushy with their support when she told them of her intentions to take a detour to Marlind and meet Rose there. Lailah, of course, just had to make an awful, if encouraging pun(„I am sure you will _rose_ to the situation and tell her your honest feelings.”) while Zaveid lamented about „hot chicks falling for one another”. Even Edna’s remark was more encouraging than scathing - „You really are a foolish girl.” - and she even gave Alisha a warm smile as she said it.

Thinking of her friends made her doubts ease somewhat, but the wait was still becoming unbeara-

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms came around her neck, hugging her, and a laughing voice said:

„Hey, Alisha. Sorry to have kept you waiting!”

Alisha looked to her side to see Rose, smiling the most radiant smile she has ever seen. Her mind went blank faster than in a fight... hopefully she wouldn’t say anything awkward, because her brain-to-mouth filter _never_ worked in these situations.

„If you keep smiling like that, I’m sure I can forgive you.” Damn, was that cheesy... but it worked. Rose laughed, shaking her head.

„So smoooooth. And here I thought I was supposed to be the smooth one, but you just had to one up me.”

„I’m sure you can come up with something to take back your throne.”

Instead of replying, Rose kissed her on the cheek, right by her lips, sending shivers down Alisha’s spine.

„I’d say that should be enough. Wouldn’t you agree, my lovely Alisha?” Her voice was laced with so much smugness, Alisha felt she could touch it in the air. It was endearing... but she wanted to be the smug one, dammit! Maybe she could turn this around somehow. It would sure make getting to the point easier if she was the one in control.

„I’m not sure. Do you want to test it out?”

The words were out of Alisha’s mouth before she realized it, and the glint in Rose’s eyes showed she was in for a world of trouble. She started peppering Alisha with kisses, going from her forehead to her cheeks to her nose, which she took care to kiss gently. Rose took her time with the kisses, as if they had all the time in the world and not just one or two days to enjoy each others company. It was almost agonizing with how much affection Rose was kissing her without even kissing where Alisha most wanted her to.

 _Screw it_ , Alisha thought, not about to wait any longer. She pressed her hands on Rose’s cheeks and kissed her hard, with so much passion it felt like she could move mountains, that’s how strong it enveloped her. There was no letting go; the world disappeared from her senses. It was just her and Rose, careless, free in these stolen moments, determined to enjoy them to the fullest.

Alisha didn’t know when they stopped, except that the only light visible was the light of the moon and the stars. She looked at Rose, saw her eyes full of tears before blinking to realize not only were her own filled with tears as well, they were still falling like little rivulets.

„We should go inside. I’m sensing a heartfelt conversation for the both of us, and we shouldn’t give anyone more spectacle than we already have.”

Alisha wiped off her tears and nodded. Not trusting herself to speak, she took Rose by her hand and led her to the inn and the room she had already paid for earlier in the day. Some of the patrons gave them strange looks which Alisha paid no heed to. The inside of the room was rather better furnished than in most inns - two beds, a desk filled with all the necessary writing supplies, a shelf full of books and a closet for clothes.

„Two beds? That seems like a waste. There should be only one.” said Rose, a bit of laughter in her tone.

„I agree. Let’s bring them together - and also get more comfortable. I’d rather not accidentally fall asleep beside you with your armor on. It was so _cold_ when I woke up.”

Rose just snickered and pushed one of the beds to the center, Alisha following up with hers. They took their time with taking off the extra clothes, leaving Alisha only in her black pajama robe and Rose in her red one. They settled side by side on the bed, almost close enough to touch, but just shy of doing so. Alisha looked into Rose’s brilliant blue eyes, and the thought that this might be the last time she could see them like this again struck her with the full force of a galloping horse. Tears welled in her eyes again, no matter how much she wished to stop them. Before Alisha could wipe them herself, Rose already brought her hands to her face and slowly brushed them off.

„I’m so sorry, Rose.”

„For what?” she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

„For this.” Alisha replied, sniffling a bit. „I knew from the start when I joined you guys that this adventure could end badly. I knew, as long as Heldalf was alive and causing havoc, as long as you were a princess of the kingdom of Hyland, we could only steal away some time together just for us two... and...” the words got caught in her throat, sobbing overtaking her for a moment.

Again, Rose brushed Alisha’s tears aside, looking at her thoughtfully.

„Do you remember the first time we, um, met, Alisha?”

A weak laugh escaped from Alisha. „Of course I do! It seems like it happened so long ago now. I was so foolish back then, thinking I had all the answers I would ever need in the world.”

„Ha! I was no less a fool then. If someone told me I’d get to spend so much time fighting malevolence with the sickeningly sweetest group of people I could ever have met, I’d have punched that person and recommended them to go to a hospital in case they had brain damage.”

„That would be such a you thing to do, Rose.”

„Damn right. There’s a reason why my ancient tongue name is _Rose is Rose_.”

There was no way just a few quips should have been enough to feel Alisha better, but here she was, laughing like everything was right.

„True. I don’t think any other name would fit you better.”

Rose nodded.

„Anyway, what I wanted to say is... I am happy I got to meet you that day. I am happy I got to travel with the whole gang and do my part in helping the world get better and then sneak off at nights with you so the rest couldn’t interrupt us with their prying eyes. Good hearts, but still, prying eyes. Even though I had to leave because I couldn’t go to Rolance with you, even though it made me feel lonelier than ever in my life, I still loved every single word you wrote in your letters with all my heart. And when you got back so we could travel again, at least for a little while, I was the happiest girl in the world.” She sighed, stars in her eyes even if her face looked morose.

„I know, as you said, that this might be our last time together. You are going to fight the most epic fight in our time against the literal lord of evil, and I cannot join your side unless I wish for this peace we created to crumble under our feet like an earthquake hit it. But, you know what?” Rose took Alisha’s hands and kissed them.

„You can beat him. You, and Sorey and the others, are ready to face him. Maybe I won’t be there myself to help, or at least see you kicking his butt, but I _know_ you are going to return victorious over the Lord of Calamity. I’ll be the partner of the officially most badass person in the when you return to me, so please...” Rose gently lifted her head by her chin, „...go there with your head held high, and be the _Melphis Amekia_ I see in front of myself here.”

 _What the hell did I ever do to deserve Rose?,_ asked Alisha’s mind over and over. Rose was the kindest, most loveable, most gorgeous person Alisha had ever met, the one she could always rely on anything, she could hug with, fight with, kiss with forever. Alisha hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let go. If she could make herself believe it would be enough to just not let go of her, she’d gladly do it. Rose was _her_ Rose, and she did not want the world to take her away from her.

Which was the last thing bothering her, even if Rose helped quell all her other fears.

„Can you promise me something, Rose?” Alisha asked in a small voice.

„Sure. Tell me what?”

„I believe you when you say we will return back after saving the world. But, Rose...” Alisha brought their foreheads together. „If I don’t return... Please, live your life. Find someone else, if they make you happy. Mourn me, but don’t let me become the weight that would drag your life down. Promise me, _please_ , that you will make it work and be happy, because there is nothing more that I want in the world than that.”

One second, two seconds, three seconds, Rose’s serious look, four seconds, words being spoken:

„I will, my _Melphis Amekia_. I love you far too much not to do it.”

Alisha released the breath she didn’t realize she held. _Oh, thank the stars_.

„Thank you, my _Wilkis Wilk_. I love you too.” She pressed a lazy kiss on Rose’s lips and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the tangle of emotions she held on far too long dissipate and Rose’s warmth beside her. They stayed there together for a while, just like that. Two girls, each in the others arms, in comfortable silence, listening to the heartbeat of the other.

Suddenly, Alisha remembered their earlier „contest”. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to break the silence, but knowing who was on top was a very important matter. Problem was, she was not sure if there could have been a winner, given what happened after.

„Hey, Rose?”

„Yes?” she asked, looking like question marks appeared above her head.

„Who of us do you think won our little fight earlier today?”

For a second, Rose’s face looked incredulous before she broke out in such loud laughter, Alisha hoped she hadn’t somehow woken up the whole neighborhood. She punched Rose lightly on the shoulder.

„Hey, this is a serious matter, and we need to settle it immediately!”

„Okay, okay, sheesh, let me think.” Rose said, in between catching her breath for air and trying not to laugh. She calmed herself down and placed a hand on her chin, clearly concentrating on the matter at hand.

After a couple of minutes, Rose spoke again:

„Hmmm... I don’t think we can declare a victor in that contest yet. However...” A devilish smile appeared on her face.

„I think there are... _other_ ways we can determine the winner.” As if Alisha also needed another hint, Rose trailed her fingers across the inside of her thighs. Alisha swatted it away with one hand, bringing her other hand to cover her mouth and spoke in the most offended way she could speak:

„ _Rose_! You cannot just imply something like that so brazenly to an innocent maiden such as me!”

Rose chuckled in the way someone who had a hidden ace up their sleeve chuckled.

„But you’re no innocent maiden, are you, Alisha? Or have you forgotten all the times you cried out my name in the long, long nights?”

Alisha hummed as she came closer to Rose, reaching to kiss her just by her ear. „How could I ever forget?” she whispered. „You cried out my name just as many times, after all.”

She proceeded to kiss Rose’s jawline, down to her neck, her collarbone, listening to Rose’s cute little gasps. They were such music to Alisha’s ears...

And they had only just started.


End file.
